This invention relates to a transferable jewelry clasp for different neck chains or bands, the end eyelets of which are dimensioned corresponding to the jewelry piece, while the jewelry clasp is formed in a ring shape or has a central opening and is divided into an upper and a lower part, which, on one side, are connected with one another by means of a hinge and, on the opposing side, are connected with one another by means of a snap clasp. The invention also relates to a process for producing the snap clasp of the jewelry clasp in accordance with the invention.
Jewelry pieces which are carried on a neck chain are generally provided with a clasp for connecting the ends of the chains, if the chain is relatively short. This clasp, however, frequently slips forward, and this causes an unattractive effect. An attractive chain would also be able to be used more frequently if it could be connected with the jewelry piece in another way.
This is possible if the jewelry piece itself functions as a jewelry clasp. In this manner, a separate chain clasp can be eliminated, and the jewelry piece thus formed can be held on the ends of the chains by means of eyelets. The jewelry piece itself then serves as a clasp for the chain or the neck band. The jewelry piece formed in this manner can then be carried by different chains or bands.
In order to ensure that such a jewelry piece formed as a clasp does not open unintentionally and is lost, a good safety must be provided. In order, however, to be as secure as possible, such a secured clasp can only be opened by intricate means. The present invention creates a new and elegant solution for this problem. It starts with an easy-to-open jewelry clasp provided with a snap clasp which can be carried with different chains and neck bands.
This invention solves the problem by means of a transferable jewelry clasp for different neck chains or bands, the end eyelets of which must be dimensioned corresponding to the jewelry piece. The jewelry clasp is formed in a closed shape, such as ring shape, having a central opening, and is divided into an upper part and a lower part, whereby these parts are connected with each other on one side by means of a hinge, and on the opposing side by means of a snap clasp. The upper part, both on the side of the snap clasp as well as on the side of the hinge, has a cam directed inwardly to the central opening. The end eyelets of the neck chain or band are so dimensioned, that their internal diameter is greater than the thickness of the upper part and smaller than the thickness of the upper part plus the height of the cam, so that the eyelets can only be attached or detached in the open position of the clasp by means of the cam and the upper part. The snap clasp of the jewelry clasp in accordance with the invention can be produced in accordance with the process comprising the steps: making borings in a generally tangential direction in each the upper and lower part, respectively, in the end of said opposing snap clasp side; inserting a spring pin having a thickened lower end within the lower boring; drilling, inserting and soldering a pin into the thickened lower end; closing the clasp, whereby the free end of the spring pin projects into the opposing upper boring; making a boring laterally to the axis of the spring pin at a point where the bore projects out from the spring pin at the same time as forming a rounded groove in the spring pin; and inserting and soldering a locking pin into the lateral boring.